God Catching Alchemy Meister:Equipments Guide
Leveling Weapon Proficiency/Mastery Some weapons, particularly the late-game weapons or weapons obtained in the New Game+ cannot be equipped until a character's reach certain Weapon Mastery. Some examples: *'Miracle Rod: [ Staff | Lv S]': Meaning the user must have S rank in Weapon Mastery to equip it. *'Lun-Stelina: [ Bow | Lv M ]' Regen All III: Meaning the user must have M rank in Weapon Mastery to equip it. Points required between levels: *E → D: 3000 *D → C: 6000 *C → B: 10000 *B → A: 15000 *A → S: 21000 *S → M: 30000 The character that engages in combat with an enemy will gain proficiency points equal to the character’s current level (1-99). Points gained are independent of enemy’s level and number of attacks done during combat. Points are also gained regardless of the number of misses during combat, and also regardless of whether the enemy gets defeated or not. Points are not obtained if the enemy has Perfect Focus, nor if the character is Defending or has no weapon equipped. Points are obtained for magic and AOE attacks, but it counts as only one round of combat no matter how many enemies are defeated by the AOE. One method of leveling weapon proficiency is therefore to equip a high-level character with a melee weapon (one without Death) and Training Bracelet (or Mercy skill if the character has it) and head to the Troll's Lair (Dijenel Borderland). The character should have a high enough Constitution (defence), as the Trolls have the Prevail skill which will increase their damage when they are at low HP. Bloodsuck skill and HP Absorb on a weapon are useful to have. Red and blue trolls also have a ranged attack, so you may want to get rid of them with a long-ranged attack. To make leveling faster, equip characters with Intimidation skill to prevent enemies from attacking and turn off battle animation in the Config. Leveling Equipments Some weapons can be leveled up (e.g. Eastern Moon). Weapon level is indicated by the number of gray/yellow pips at the top-right of the tooltip. Weapon level is increased by defeating a set number of enemies. Note that this is different from a character’s Weapon Mastery. Defeating more than 1 enemy at once with an AOE attack will register as separate kills. If the character gains a level after the first enemy in the AOE dies, however, the rest of the kills do not go towards weapon level exp. Number of enemies a character while equipped with the weapon for the weapon to go to the next rank: Accessories that can be leveled (e.g. Iron Wall Ring) will level up after 50 kills. Accessories that can be leveled up have only one level. Waiting next to a monster spawn that produces mobs quickly (e.g. Amurent Forestland – Jungle Tribeland and Dijinel Borderland – Troll’s Lair) is the fastest way to gain kills. For ranged weapons, pick an area where ranged enemies spawn. Yuidora Mine - Demonic Banquet, spawns an exceptionaly large number of Sei Gobles. Great for farming melee characters at high levels. Chaotic Warground – Wartorn Ruin, for example, has a great number of Kankuri enemies. Omni or physical attacks work best since different Kankuri subtypes have different elemental weaknesses. For characters with a long-range AOE attack, Siege Grounds in Yuidora Mines works well. The Black Putetto enemies there spawn in great numbers and often Divide. Seal the Earthman monster portals to the left and right, as well as the Bat portals directly above home base, then pass until turn 10~20. By then, the bottom left, bottom right, top left and top right corners of the map should be covered with Black Putetto. Targeting those corners with an AOE attack should net you 8-10 kills at a go. If the character is close to level up, however, you may want to kill the mobs one at a time, as additional kills after a level up do not count towards weapon level (as previously mentioned). Level M Weapons quick reference sheet All Level M Weapons can only be obtained in the New Game+. Most of them needs Ultimate Recipe, which will be obtained once Quest No 148 (Training) is completed in New Game+. The rest can be obtained from Yuidora Mine EX Map. Some items (Sage Proof, Maria's Heart, etc) can only be obtained once per playthrough, so be wise before using them for crafting. Some characters like Servalwi does not have any Level M weapons with Omni element, so if you don't want to spend more times changing weapons everytime you enter different dungeons, better stick with her lower level Omni weapons such as One Ton Ball or Kinolas Retel. Relic Accessory quick reference sheet All Relics can only be obtained in the New Game+. No Relic drop on the first run, you must clear the Append Disk dungeon at least once (no need for 100% Completion). Relic drops are considered Rare drops, therefore they will not be displayed in the usual drop list window with brown/bronze color, but yellow/gold window instead. Append disk dungeon tips Recommended time to clear: second game, chapter 9 (after Wil reaches Magnus), after finishing all Yuidora Mine EX dungeons. At Magnus rank, Wil has 400 command which is vital for deploying the more expensive units (Asmodeus, etc). Note that your party doesn’t get any better if you wait for third game to clear it. Obtain Fountain of Youth on your first run, rebirth Leguna and Hannah (and Stone Golem if you got Bronze Coins from that run), level them to cap their stats, and the second run should be far easier. Hunt for the remaining Advent Bay accessories and transmigrate more characters. Clear Phema Mountains to obtain Reaper Bane recipe and materials, then clear the rest. It is possible to utilize a character with double action to explore/gap close/attack before returning them to the base. Abusing consumables will also makes your run a lot easier. Particularly, the combination of teleport and recall allows you to secure the map, hold key positions, reposition, re-formation, and clear all portals on-sight with the exception of advent bay. Dying is also a good option, as revive acts as a free reset, allowing you to use that unit again within the same turn. Even so, owning at least 2-3 characters with killing potential is necessary to attempt a clear, though theoretically you could also equip a character with barely any res/con with a mirror and do suicidal reflect attack, revive, teleport, rinse and repeat. Advent Bay - Pagan Seal Phema Mountains - Thunder Peak Valkyrie Falls - Land of Regrets Phema Sluicegates - Parallel Rivers Mirage Forest - Burning Sands All append disk dungeons are availabe only in New Game+ with the option Version 2.0 Extra Maps enabled. Equipment guide